You said what to the double heiress?
by brucas224
Summary: 5 years after Rory and Logan break up, they meet again at a society party but he doesn't remember her. Someone unexpected has been by her side the last 5 years helping raise the daughter he never knew. But what will the Huntzburger's say when they realize they dissed the Hayden/Gilmore double heiress to her face many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

You said what to the double heiress?

Chapter 1

Its been 5 years since Rory last saw Logan at her graduation ceremony. A lot has happened since then. Rory was now in D.C. as the secretary of press. She landed the job right after the campaign trail. Obama was very pleased with her writing skills as well as her personality and professionalism. While she was on the campaign trail everyone got a chance to personally meet Obama and Rory stood out for him. When he had won, he had gotten in contact with Rory's boss and asked if she was available. They have been quite the duo. Rory has worked hard to stay where she is. While on the campaign Rory found out she was pregnant, so she phoned Logan only to be told that he got a new number. She tried Honour and the boys, and was told by Honour that he was in an accident in California and was having memory loss. Honour tried to bring Rory's name up to Logan only to giver her a blank eye look. So from there Rory decided to not tell anyone on Logan's side or even Logan himself that she was pregnant. She went on by herself with the help of a very unexpected person.

Rory and Tristan met up again while she was on the trail in Chicago. They caught up and exchanged numbers, ever since then they have become BFF's. Tristan even helped Rory with her pregnancy and still to this day Tristan is apart of Rory and her daughter's life. Tristan knows all about Logan and he doesn't want to interfere with anything, he just wanted to be a good friend to Rory and help her out. What he didn't tell her was that he knew Logan was surprised that they had a relationship. Rory had asked her grandparents to keep it a secret, that Logan the dad. Chris and the Gilmore's had helped Rory out with money and buying a place for her and the baby. Everyone thinks Tristan is the father, no one ever corrected them.

Present Day

Rory and her daughter Ella were on there way back to Hartford for a dinner arranged by both her grandmothers.

(Flashback)

Just after Strobe died Francine had wanted to talk with Rory after she came to visit Chris. Francine had told Rory that she always wanted to be apart of her life but Strobe didn't like it. So she was wondering if they could start now? Francine knows that she has a lot to make up for but was hoping that Rory would be up to it. Rory decided that she would give her the chance and it turned out great. They have a good relationship and Francine is proud of Rory for raising her daughter by herself, just like Lorelai did. Francine also told Rory that she always admired what Lorelai did by taking her out of Hartford and raising her on her own. She had set up a trust fund for Rory to use and they would always check in at least once a week. To say her relationship was better with Francine that it was with Emily. After Richard died Francine brought Emily over to the mellow side. Well as best as she could anyway. Now all three have great relationships with each other and everything is going good at the moment.

(End of Flashback)

Back to Present Day

Once they had landed they saw Lorelai waiting outside by baggage claims. They both ran to hug her.

"Grandma! I've missed you." Ella said

"Well I've missed you too honey." Lorelai said

"Hey mom." Rory said

"Hey honey." Lorelai said

"Ok now that the hugs and hello's are out of the way, lets get you guys to grandma Emily's house." Lorelai said

"Alrighty let's go." Rory said

Once they got to Emily's they all gathered into the living room. Both Emily and Francine were there along with Chris. Emily had gotten everyone drinks and then both her and Francine had explained why they had called the dinner.

"So you want me to be a double heiress?" Rory asked

"Essentially yes, but we understand if it is too much for you." Both Emily and Francine said

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Rory asked

"Yes, all the time that you need." Emily said

"Ok good, I will definitely let you know soon." Rory said

They finished drinks and headed to supper.

"So Rory how has work been?" Emily asked

"Oh it's been good." Rory said

"That's good." Emily said

After dinner was over Rory and Ella along with Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning

Ring, Ring

"Hello." Rory said

"Hey how was last night?" Tristan asked

"Oh very interesting, they both asked me to be the double heiress." Rory said

"Really?" Tristan asked

"Ya I said I had to think about it but I really don't know what to do. If I do, then I risk them knowing and if I don't then they have no one to leave it to except my parents." Rory said

"Ya I totally understand both, but you do whatever you feel is right and I will back you up with whatever decision you make." Tristan said

"Thanks, I needed that." Rory said

"Your welcome, now can you open the door it's a bit chilly out here?" Tristan asked

"What?" Rory said and opened the door

"Hey Mary!" Tristan said

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" Rory asked

"Well I was missing my girls and thought you could use some help making your decision." Tristan said

"Aww thank you, you're the best!" Rory said

"Where's Ella?" Tristan asked

"Still sleeping, she should be up soon." Rory said

"Ok, so talk to me what does your pro/con list say?" Tristan asked

"I haven't made one yet. I was just going to start when you phoned." Rory said

"Ok, well let's start." Tristan said

"Alright, so obviously a con is the Huntzbergers and Logan finding out." Rory said

"Wouldn't or shouldn't they know already?" Tristan asked

"I don't think so, grandma and grandpa kept their mouths shut and they didn't really keep in touch with them after everything they said and did to me." Rory said

"Ok, so they could know but also be in for a rude awakening." Tristan said

"Ya, I think everyone has been saying its yours so no one ever talked or questioned it." Rory said

"I did hear that too!" Tristan said

"So back to the list, con there is no one else." Rory said

"Ya I guess that's true, I highly doubt your mom will want to and your dad is good and set. I mean Francine could always make Gigi the Hayden Heir, but Emily would have a hard time finding someone." Tristan said

"So I guess I have to accept them?" Rory said

"If you want." Tristan said

"Ok, but you promise to help? You know more about business than I do." Rory said

"Definitely, I wouldn't want you losing everything! lol" Tristan said

"Hahaha, very funny." Rory said

Just as Rory and Tristan were laughing Ella came out of her room.

"Hey honey, good sleep?" Rory asked

"Ya what was so funny mommy?" Ella asked

"Oh Tristan was just being funny." Rory said

"Oh I like it when he's funny." Ella said

"Really? Well I'll have to remember that." Tristan said

So do you want to spend the day with grandma?" Rory asked

"Why where you going?" Ella asked

"Tristan and I have to go talk with Grandma Emily and Francine." Rory said

"Ok sure!" Ella said

"I'm sure grandma has a lot of fun things you guys could do." Rory said

"Ok." Ella said

"So what am I doing?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, hey mom can you watch Ella today? Tristan and I have some stuff to do today." Rory said

"Sure! Cant wait, hey honey what do you say wanna spend the day with grandma?" Lorelai asked

"Ya I wanna spend the day with grandma." Ella said

"So that settled." Rory said

"So we'll be going but we should be back later on near dinner." Tristan said

"Sounds good, I hope everything goes well today. Lorelai said

"Ya me too! Thanks again mom and have a good Ella." Rory said

Rory and Tristan left for Emily's while Ella and Lorelai headed to Luke's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Emily's house

Rory and Tristan knock on the door and the maid answers. She takes their coats and they go into the living room and see Francine already there. Emily was just in the washroom.

"Rory, Tristan so nice to see you again." Francine said

"Hi grandma nice to see you too." Rory said

Emily comes into the living room.

"So Rory I hear you have news for us." Emily said

"Yes we do grandma, I talked it over with Tristan and mom and I've decided to take you up on the offer of being the double heiress." Rory said

"Oh Rory that's great news, now we will put out an announcement and plan the party. I am so glad you said yes." Emily said

"Well Rory I'm happy you said yes, it won't be too much for you?" Francine asked

"No grandma Francine, Tristan said he would help me, and I kind of want to throw this in the Huntzbergers faces." Rory said

"Oh yes, that's right I don't think they know. What a sight that will be when they find out." Emily said

"Ya that was one thing I was scared about, them finding out about Ella, but I'm sure already know so I say yes and I hope to make you both proud." Rory said

"Rory what happened with the Huntzburgers?" Francine asked

"I told you I used to date Logan right?" Rory asked

"Yes, I do remember." Francine said

"Well did I ever tell you about the night I met them for the first time?" Rory asked

"I don't think so, but you might have and I just don't remember." Francine said

"Oh no Francine you'd remember this all to well. I am still shocked to this day." Emily said

"Oh really, well Rory do go on and tell what happened that night." Francine said

"So Logan and I were just coming back from lunch and were going back to his dorm to look at movie times. When we got there Honor was there waiting for him. I thought it was another girl trying to hook up with Logan. What a relief when he said she was his sister. Anyways she wanted him at family dinner. She was going to tell them she was engaged and invited me as well. So I went with Logan and they said to my face that I wasn't good enough for their family. I wanted to work instead of being a housewife. That's not what a Huntzburger wife does. So we both left and then the next day Mitchum came to the paper at Yale and offered me an internship at one of his papers. So at the end of the internship he tells me I don't have what it takes to be a journalist and that he knows when someone's got it and that I didn't have it." Rory said

"WHAT! They said that to you?" Francine asked

"Yup they sure did." Rory said

"Oh yes, I remember the party where Richard confronted Mitchum about it and he was furious." Emily said

"Well I say we humiliate them at this party then. It's gone on for too long and they need a punishment for what they said to you." Francine said

"Shira will kill herself to know what she said to you. I seem to remember a party where you sat her at the lush table." Emily said

"Oh yes that was fun." Rory said

"Wait, what happened?" Francine and Tristan asked

"When I took time off from Yale, when Mitchum discouraged me I started party planning for the DAR. There was this one party they didn't RSVP and so we didn't have a table for them, so I sat them at the slush table." Rory said

"Oh my god! That would have been something to see." Francine said

"Yes it would have been." Tristan said

"So we will get the announcement out right away and the party will be in about 2 weeks. Does that sound good?" Emily asked

"Yes sounds good grandma, but I have one favour. Everyone know I'm a Gilmore so when you put out the announcement can you just say it is the Hayden Heiress. Then when they get to the party both of you can say I'm the double heiress. I just don't want the news getting to them first by the announcement, I want them surprised." Rory said

"I think we can do? don't you think Francine?" Emily said

"Definitely! Smart thinking, and what you said was true. We don't want them finding out before hand." Francine said

"Alright it is settled the Hayden Heiress will be announced in 2 weeks." Emily said

"Yes, and I can't wait." Rory said

"I can tell your excited, so I guess I will be accompanying you to this shin dig eh?" Tristan said

"Shin dig eh? Are you serious?" Rory said

"No just joking, but I can't wait to see Huntz and them get there just deserts." Tristan said

"I think we all are." Emily and Francine both said

"Alright well we better be off, but thanks again and see you soon." Rory said

"Ok see you soon and take care." Emily said

"See you soon, and bring Ella by for a visit sometime." Francine said

"Will do grandma, I'll bring her by in the next couple days. I'll call before I come." Rory said

"Sounds good dear, have a safe ride back." Francine said

"Thank you, ok see you both later." Rory said and left with Tristan


	4. Chapter 4

Back home in Stars Hallow

"So that went well, but why did you never tell me about what they did to you?" Tristan asked

"I'm just wanted to forget about them and Logan, and just concentrate on Ella. Plus, I figured the stress of it all wasn't worth it." Rory said

"Ok I get that but why didn't you tell me after, like now before we went in and had a full conversation with your grandmothers." Tristan asked

"I just don't like talking about that part of my life when everything was going downhill." Rory said

"Oh?" Tristan said

"After meeting them and the dinner, my mom and I started drifting. Then after the internship I told her I was taking time off from Yale, and she didn't like it. We didn't talk for months, it's not a great time I like talking about." Rory said

"I get it, the unspoken separation I keep hearing about. Well I guess I can understand, you and your mom are super close and not having that must have been hell. I think I get it now." Tristan said

"Ya not an accomplishment I really like to acknowledge." Rory said

"Enough said, Topic dropped." Tristan said

"Thanks." Rory said laughing a bit

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked

"Just imaging everyone's faces when they realize I'm a Hayden." Rory said

"Oh I know, I mean I was even surprised when you told me." Tristan said

"I know, I don't think I've ever seen you that shocked or mute before." Rory said

"Well that's pretty big news to drop when they aren't expecting it." Tristan said

"Well ya I guess." Rory said

"I just laugh because Lorelai did everything to keep you away from society but you fit right in. I still can't believe you got Huntz to commit and big time too." Tristan said

"Well look how that turned out." Rory said sarcastically

"Its not your fault he got into an accident and had memory loss." Tristan said

"But I always wonder what would have happened had I said yes. Would he still have had that accident? If he did would he have remembered me if I was there with him in person?" Rory asked

"I know there's always what ifs but I think that you've got a pretty great life." Tristan said

"I know and I don't really dwell on this much but Ella asked about him the other day and it got me thinking." Rory said

"Well its natural that she wants to hear about her dad." Tristan said

"I know I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see him at the party." Rory said

"Don't worry I'll help you out. I'll distract him if case needs be." Tristan said

"Hahaha, ok sounds good thanks." Rory said

At Lorelai's House

"So how did everything go today?" Lorelai asked

"Good, we all agreed to humiliate the Huntzbergers at the party. Also the party will be in 2 weeks. The announcement for the Hayden Heiress should be out by the end of the week." Rory said

"Wait, why just announce the Hayden Heiress?" Lorelai asked

"Well everyone knows I'm a Gilmore so everyone would know its me so we want to surprise everyone." Rory said

"Ahhh, gotcha now." Lorelai said

"So how was your day with Ella?" Rory asked

"Good, we went to Luke's then we checked in at the Dragon Fly and then we got ice cream. Finally, we came back here and she fell asleep watching tv." Lorelai said

"Aww, ok well thanks for watching her today." Rory said

"Hey no problem, she's a great kid." Lorelai said

"Alright so come pick out who wants what." Tristan said

"Hmmmm, thanks Tristan, so when do you have to head back?" Lorelai asked

"In a couple days but I'll be back in time for the party." Tristan said

"That's good, what about you huh? How long do you have?" Lorelai asked

"I'm here for the duration. I've been doing all the work I need to by email. There hasn't been anything too big lately so I go back after this is all finalized." Rory said

"That's good, it will be nice to have you and Ella for an extended stay." Lorelai said

"Ya it will, I've missed it here." Rory said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So a lot of people have been asking whether this is a Rory/Logan story or a Rory/Tristan story. I will keep you guess because then I would ruin the whole story if I told you. So keep speculating. Also thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites.

Later that week both Francine and Emily had sent over a draft of the announcement for Rory to go over and make any changes so wanted.

It read; Francine Hayden would like your attendance at the party for the future Hayden Heir. They will be in attendance and naming of the heir will be announced at the party. Please reply with number of guests from each family as soon as possible.

Thank you

Francine Hayden

"Well I think it looks good, what do you think mom?" Rory asked

"Very formal and cordial. I like the use of they and not she/he. Looks good kid, I guess its official." Lorelai said

"Ya I noticed that too, so you ready to go dress shopping?" Rory asked

"Oh ya what fun!" Lorelai said

"What! Come on you love shopping." Rory said

"Ya but I have to wear something my mother would approve of." Lorelai said

"No you don't, I get to approve dress wear. I told them its my party and I wouldn't be all dolled up again like the Yale Male Party grandma through me. It wasn't really me and I didn't feel comfortable at all." Rory said

"Yeah! Now let's get shopping. Ella! Come on were going shopping. Lorelai said

"Oh now you're happy." Rory said

"Well ya, I don't have to get my mother's approval! Damn right I'm happy and excited." Lorelai said

"Where we going?" Ella said and came in ready to go

"Oh to the mall, were going shopping for dresses for that special party for mommy." Lorelai said

"Oh yea! So I get to pick out a pretty dress?" Ella asked

"Yes honey you do! You have to keep it clean though ok, no messes." Rory said

"Ok mommy I promise." Ella said

"Alright let's go!" Rory said

Meanwhile at the Huntzberger's house

"So I hear the Hayden Heir is going to be announced. We should try and set Logan up with her. They would be one of the most powerful couples in Hartford." Shira said

"Well Shira before you go meddling, how about you know it's a girl? What if the heir is a boy? How did you get to the assumption it's a girl?" Mitchum said

"Well then you will just have to do your job, and look that up won't you?" Shira said

"Don't you think I did that already? I had everyone phoning me and asking because I don't think Francine's son had any kids, so no I have no clue who it will be." Mitchum said

"Oh hmm, that's interesting, I wonder who it will be them?" Shira said

"I have no idea dear but once you find out who they are and she is a girl then you may try and hook her and Logan up." Mitchum said

The next day at the Huntzberger offices

Mitchum was just looking something up on his computer when got an email from a friend saying that the Gilmore's were going to be at the Hayden party. He found this very curious as everyone knew that the Hayden's and the Gilmore's have an outstanding feud since forever and were never at the same parties together. He decides to make a phone call and see what he could find out.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?" Francine asked

"Hello, Francine, it's Mitchum Huntzberger I have gotten your invitation and would like to tell you that Shira and I would be delighted to come. Along with Logan and Honour and their significant others." Mitchum said

"Alright very well, thank you for informing me." Francine said

"Your welcome, I am curious as to who will be your Heir. I didn't think Chris had any kids." Mitchum said

"Oh yes, Christopher has two children and his eldest will become the Hayden Heir." Francine said

"Well how about that, we've never heard of them so it just became a question everyone has been asking." Mitchum said

"Well they were not raise here, so that is why they were not heard about." Francine said

"Aww that explains it. So any chance the heir is a girl and we can set up her and Logan?" Mitchum asked

"NO MITCHUM! I WILL NOT TELL YOU IF MY HEIR IS A GIRL! AND I WILL DEFINITELY NOT SET THEM UP WITH YOUR WHORE OF A SON!" Francine said and hung up

Back to Mitchum

"Well that was interesting. I definitely hit a nerve." Mitchum said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Francine knew where the conversation was going when Mitchum called. Of course the Huntzbergers would want to pair up Logan with the Hayden Heir, they would be one of the most powerful couples in Hartford. What Hartford society and the Huntzbergers didn't know was that said people where already a couple once, and look at how that turned out. When the Huntzbergers find out that Rory is a Hayden they will flip out. To see the look on their faces when they find out will be hilarious.

Francine proceeded to call Rory and tell her what happened.

Ring, Ring

"Hello." Rory said

"Hello Rory its Francine, I have some news to share with you." Francine said

"Hi grandma, what news do you have?" Rory asked

"Well I just had a very interesting phone call with Mitchum Huntzberger. It seems that he and Shira want to know the gender of the Hayden heir and would want to set up the Hayden heir and Logan if she is a girl. I told him on no terms would I say if the heir was a girl or boy, and that I would not subject them to his whoring son." Francine said

"Haha wow, I can't believe they think you would go for that. Well thanks for telling me, I'm sure they'll be in for a rude awakening at the announcement." Rory said

"Oh yes, they will be and to know that they hated the most powerful couple in Hartford when you two were together. That they thought you weren't good enough for their family and son. Ha, oh their faces, I can't wait for this party." Francine said

"Yes, it will be a damn good party. I've been waiting to see their reaction since the minute it came out of Shira and Elias mouths." Rory said

"Well dear I will let you go, enjoy the day and remember the rehearsal is Friday." Francine said

"Alright grandma, I won't forget and you take care and enjoy the day too." Rory said

"Ok, I will see you Friday." Francine said

"I will see you then, bye grandma." Rory said

"Bye dear." Francine said

Rory and Ella ended up going to the Dragon Fly and telling Lorelai and Sookie the story about the Huntzbergers. They all had a laugh from how ridiculous the Huntzbergers were and how their reaction would be the funniest thing in the world when they found out. Lorelai had a plan to get someone to tape the whole announcement and the Huntzbergers reaction.

It was the day before the rehearsal and Rory and Ella where at the Airport to pick up Tristan again as he had to get back to work the first time he came to town just for the weekend.

I am sorry this is short but the next chapter and the chapters after will be about the party and what happens after the Huntzbergers know about Rory being the double heiress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Day of the Party

"So you excited for today?" Tristan asked

"I am, I'm so ready for the Huntzbergers to get their karma back. lol" Rory said

"Haha, your so funny. But really are you ready to become a double heiress for 2 major families?" Tristan asked

"Ya I think I am. There is no other way around this, but I'm ready and its time." Rory said

"Good, so I hear the whole gang is coming. I thought it was only going to be your mom, Ella and me." Tristan said

"At first but then mom sorta let the cat out of the bag and invited the others." Rory said

"So how did your mom get Luke to go?" Tristan said

"She has magical ways with Luke." Rory said

"Ohhh and Sookie, Jackson and Lane just got added to the mix." Tristan asked

"Ya, well that and since mom couldn't stop talking about the Huntzberger's getting their payback, everyone wants to see for themselves." Rory said

"Ohh, I get ya now, so what time do we need to be there for?" Tristan asked

"I think grandma said she wanted us there at 4." Rory said

"Cool, so how is Ella liking her extended stay and you too." Tristan asked

"I think she's really enjoying it, we've always just come for the weekend or a week but never more. So I think she's taking a really liking to Stars Hollow." Rory said

"Well that's good, I know I've been with you on some of the short trips and she always makes a fuss about staying longer." Tristan said

"Yup she sure does, now I just hope the opposite happens when we leave in 2 weeks." Rory said

"Yes let's hope." Tristan said laughing

"Haha, ok let's get ready to go." Rory said

At the Party

"So everything is ready to go all we just need for the guest to arrive." Emily said

"Ok sounds good, where is everyone at. Are Rory, Lorelai and Ella ready?" Francine asked

"Yes, I think they were just getting the finishing touches done when I last left them." Emily said

"Ok good, I really just can't believe that this day is here and that Rory is actually going to become the Hayden Heiress. I always thought I would have to leave it to Gigi. When Rory came over to see Chris after Strobe died, I knew I would have to do something if I wanted a relationship with her. I am just so happy she decided to give me a chance." Francine said tearing up a bit

"Oh Francine, of course she was gonna give you a chance. Things might not have been ideal when we all learned about Lorelai being pregnant, and when she ran away to Stars Hollow but you have that chance now and your making the most of it." Emily said

"Yes you are right, I am happy with things now, but the past and not seeing how she grew up to be this magnificent woman still hurts." Francine said

"I know, we missed the early years too when Lorelai left and only saw them on holidays but I will always be thankful for Chilton and those Friday night dinners." Emily said

"I'm sure, but enough of this sad stuff we have a party to start. Do you think the guess have started to arrive?" Francine asked

"I'm sure some have started arriving let's go and see." Emily said and both her and Francine left to go to the ballroom

In the dressing rooms

"So you ready to head out there honey?" Lorelai asked

"Ya, as ready as I can be." Rory said

"Ok, Ella you ready to go?" Rory asked

"Yes mommy let's go." Ella said

"Ok, let us head to the ballroom my ladies." Lorelai said

"haha mom lets get going." Rory said

Tristan just walked through the dressing room door to see how the girls were coming along. He was surprised they were all ready to go.

"So you ready to head out and make your official debut?" Tristan asked

"Ya, I'm ready!" Rory said

The Ballroom

"So I see Emily here tonight wonder what she is doing here? Didn't her and Francine has a nasty feud going on?" Shira commented

"Ya I thought so too, I guess they made up?" Mitchum said quisitively

"Well there is Chris, let us go say hi." Shira said

"Ok, and maybe poke for some answers." Mitchum said

Mitchum and Shira walked over to the table Chris was talking at and interrupted to say hello. They tried to get some answers but with no prevail. Chris shot them right down and said they would have to wait for his mother's announcement to what was happening tonight.

Rory, Lorelai, Ella and Tristan just walked into the ballroom and were stunned at how good the room looked. Lorelai said she would watch over Ella tonight and be on the look out for Luke and Sookie.

Rory and Tristan made the rounds and had managed to avoid any and all Huntzberger's. They then met up with Emily and Francine who asked how they thought the night was going.

"So I see you both made the rounds, how do you think things are going tonight?" Emily asked

"Yes we did the rounds with everyone and managed to avoid the Huntzberger's. Things seem to be going well, I've had a lot of questions as to why I'm here and why the Gilmore's are here. Apparently there's this outstanding feud that everyone mentions but won't talk about." Rory said

"Ahh, yes I was sure that was going to happen. I had already been asked about that when the invitations went out and word got out about the "Gilmore's" being invited. Lets just say that there was a big blow up when your mother got pregnant." Francine said

"Ya I kind of figured it had something to do with that." Rory said

"So in a little bit when the rest of the guests arrive we make the announcement?" Francine asked

"Sure sounds good, just come find us when the time is right." Rory said

"Ok will do, go have some fun before things become a little serious tonight." Francine said

"Ok, oh well I'm going to be super polite because the Huntzberger's are looking this way." Rory said

"Yes they seem to be, well it was nice meeting you Rory and you too Tristan. It was lovely getting to know you." Francine said

"Yes, likewise Francine, it was good to meet you as well. I hope you have a good night and cannot wait for your announcement." Rory said

"Yes I am excited too. Have your selves a good time if I don't run into you both again." Francine said

"Ok, you too, bye." Rory and Tristan said and went to meet up with Lorelai, Luke, Sookie and Ella

"Hopefully that was a good show and didn't ruin our cover." Francine said

"Yes let's hope but I'm going to get a drink want anything?" Emily asked

"No thank you, I'm fine at the moment." Francine said

"Ok, see you in a little bit." Emily said

Just as Emily was leaving to get her drink Mitchum and Shira had taken note of the scene that just took place. They couldn't believe that Rory Gilmore was here at the party but with Tristan DuGray.

"Was that just…" Shira started to say when Mitchum interrupted her

"Yup with Tristan DuGray. Hmm interesting. Wait why is her whole family here? Now this just got more intriguing." Mitchum said

"Yes, isn't that her mother, but who are the others?" Shira asked

"I believe that the guy is Lorelai's boyfriend maybe husband now and the other not too sure." Mitchum said

"Well we better warn Honour to make sure Logan doesn't bump into them." Shira said

"Yes, good idea." Mitchum said

While Mitchum and Shira were talking about warning Honour about Rory they were not paying attention to who Logan just started talking to.

Logan had walked into the room with Honour and Josh 20 minutes before hand and he had made all the rounds he could handle. He saw Tristan and decide to go say hi and catch up

"Hey, DuGray long time no see." Logan said

Tristan turned around from where he was talking with another old friend and said

"Hey, Huntz how's it going? I heard you were in a pretty bad accident a while back hope things are going well." Tristan said

"Ya thanks, I'm doing better. The family still won't let me do anything so not much as been going on lately. How about you? Last I heard you where shipped off to military school." Logan said

"Ya not my proudest moment, but hey did me good. So what you doing now? Just chilling?" Tristan asked

"Ya for now, until I can prove I'm better. They still don't believe that I'm 100% after 5 years. I mean I know I had memory loss but it came back pretty quick. I still think they are trying to keep me from something or their keeping something from me. Either way I'm just living life right now." Logan said

"Wow man, they still won't let you do anything. That's harsh, but why don't you just adventure out on your own?" Tristan asked

"I tried that, it didn't work out so well. So I just stopped trying and gave up. The inspiration that I did have years ago left and I'm noting without it." Logan said

"Ya I got you man. Its hard, trying to be your own person as well as the person your parents and society wants and needs." Tristan said

"Exactly, so what do you do now?" Logan asked

"Business in D.C. I run a couple things down there." Tristan said

"Ahh, nice well congrats. It was nice catching up, looks like they are about ready to make this announcement we are all here for." Logan said

"Ya, it was cool catching up with you too man. I hope things get better for ya and all." Tristan said

"Hey thank man, well catch ya later." Logan said

"Ya later." Tristan said

Just as Logan was leaving Rory came up beside Tristan and didn't even notice Logan until he spoke

"Well, I guess you'll have to introduce me to your lady." Logan said

"Yes, she's been very popular tonight, can't keep a hold on her." Tristan said

Just as Logan turned to look at Rory closer he felt a twinge in his heart.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Logan asked

"Ya we bumped into each other a couple times at Yale. I think you were a year or 2 a head of me." Rory said it was difficult for her to be here talking with Logan like he had no clue who she was

"Oh yes, that's probably where I know you from, its been so long. So what are you doing now?" Logan asked it was killing him to act like he didn't know his Ace, his Rory even though she's not his anymore but that they had to act like this and that she was with Tristan

"Oh I'm the secretary of press for the White House. Well more for President Obama but I do things for the White House in general too." Rory said

"Wow impressive, good for you. Well I better go but it was nice meeting you and hope you both have a good night." Logan said and left

"Wow, well that's not how I expected our first time seeing each other in 5 years would go." Rory said

"I bet, but I think your grandparents are ready for that announcement so you should get ready."

"Ya I should can you gather up mom and Ella for me and meet me at the stage?" Rory asked

"Sure, meet you there in a minute." Tristan said

"Thanks." Rory said and left to go and see both her grandparents

Rory finds both her grandparents and asks if its show time

"Hey guys, is it show time?" Rory asked

"Why I do think it is time, what do you say Francine?" Emily asked

"I say let's get this show on the road, now where is Tristan and Ella?" Francine asked

"Oh I sent Tristan to get mom and Ella and to meet us at the stage." Rory said

"Ok, well then let's get this started." Francine said

Francine went up to the stage and got the microphone. She said excuse me to try and the rooms attention

"So I have asked you all here today to name the Hayden Heiress. There was a time not to long ago where I didn't think that I would have the privilege of naming my beautiful granddaughter the Hayden Heiress. For most if not all of her life except the last couple years, Strobe and I had not acknowledged her or even wanted to know her. We thought that she had indirectly ruined our son's life, when that had not been the case at all. It wasn't until Strobe died that I got the opportunity to get to know her and develop a relationship with her. It hurts to say to that I didn't see her grow up to become who she is today. But I am extremely grateful to have gotten the chance to make up for that lost time. So before I introduce you to the Hayden Heiress I want to bring up Emily for a minute. Emily! Now yes it wasn't until Strobe died that I mended my relationship with Emily as well. Well I had too, it was not only necessary but the right thing to do. I didn't want the same thing happening again. From that moment when my granddaughter forgave me and let me have a chance to know her, I knew there was something else I had to fix as well. About a month ago I had gathered my son and Emily's daughter and their children and sat them down and offered my granddaughter to be the Hayden Heiress. I knew Chris was already set and is happy and content in his life. So he agreed to pass it down to his daughter. Emily had come to me and said that she wanted her granddaughter to be the Gilmore Heiress since Lorelai was happy with her life as well. So it was then agreed apron that both of our granddaughters would be a double heiress. The Gilmore Hayden Heiress.

So if you would please help me welcome our Heiress Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd, formally know as Rory."

The Huntzberger's were in shock. They couldn't believe that Rory was a Hayden and that they told her off.

"Mitchum did you know?" Shira asked

"No, if I did I would have never treated her that way and would have never tried to break them up." Mitchum said

"Same here, oh my god I can't believe I told the Hayden heiress that she wasn't good enough for our family. We are going to need a lot of damage control after this, what are we going to do Mitchum?" Shira asked

"I don't know, I don't think there is a way out of this one Shira. I think we just have to take what comes our way." Mitchum said

Logan had been listening to the speech just a little bit down from his parents and he couldn't believe that he didn't know that she was a Hayden. I mean he knew Chris was a Hayden and that Rory introduced him as her dad to him. So why had he not made the connection. Anyways he couldn't believe it. Oh no what is she doing? I thought she didn't remember? Well that is what Honour told him after he was asking for her after his accident. Honour said that she was in an accident on the campaign trail and that she couldn't remember anything and that she was with Tristan now so not to bother with her. He thought that Honour had liked Rory along with everyone else that lied to him. He was going to find out the truth once and for all.

"Thanks grandma's I'm honoured to be your double heiress for both the Gilmore's and Hayden's. I bet a lot of you didn't know I was a Hayden. As Grandma said her and Strobe had never really acknowledged me, they thought mom and I had ruined dad's life. The one time I did meet them it wasn't very pleasant. That all changed when I went to visit dad after Strobe died and Grandma had said that she always wanted to know me and was proud of mom taking me away from society and raise me in a small town. She told me that Strobe didn't want anything to do with mom or I and that she just had to go along with it. She had asked if there was a chance that she could get to know me, she understood she had a lot of making up to do, she just wanted a chance to know me now that Strobe was gone and wasn't in the way anymore. I had decided that I did want to know her and we have a great relationship now. I am happy that I gave her that chance. Before we officially kick things off I would like to say something to one particular family if that's okay. Ok, so as you all know I went to Yale and during my time at Yale I dated Logan Huntzberger. The first time I ever met the Huntzbergers was at dinner that Logan invited me to and well Honour as well. We had just started to date maybe not even a week when this dinner occurred. This dinner was meant to be Honour announcing her engagement. Well that wasn't the conversation piece of the night. It was all about me. I was told by Shira and Elias to my face that I wasn't good enough to marry into their family. I wanted to work and that's not what a Huntzberger wife does. They plan parties. They even said that I wasn't society enough just because I wasn't raise here but raised in Stars Hollow. Then the next day at Yale, Mitchum comes into the news room and offers me an internship. I turned him down flat, but he wouldn't take no for an answer so I took the internship. Well at the end of that internship, Mitchum sat me down and told me that I didn't have what it took to be a journalist and that he just knows when someone got it and that I apparently didn't have it. Well look how that turned out. I'm the press secretary for the President. So I would like to have a vote to see who here agrees with me that we should ban and dismember the Huntzberger's from all things society. Who is with me?"

"We definitely support your movement Rory." Francine and Emily said

A lot of others in the room started saying yes and so Francine and Emily called it

"Well by a unanimous vote I here declare that the Huntzberger's are banished from society you will not be a loud at any party or be a part of any club. Security please see the Huntzberger's off the grounds please and thank you." Emily said

"Will do ma'am" The security guard said

"Ok now that, that is taken care of I would like to introduce you too some very close people to me. So come on up." Rory said

So as Lorelai, Ella and Tristan made their way up to the stage Logan was watching from afar and was curious as to if the little girl was actually Tristan's like he was told.

"So we have my mom-Lorelai, my daughter-Ella and my very best friend and sort of mine and Ella's protector, Tristan. They have been a very big part of my life the last 5 years. I wouldn't be where I am today without them. So now let's get on with this party and have fun." Rory said

Logan was at the back of the ballroom and was just going to head out the door when Rory was still talking about his family. He was shocked at what she was doing. This was not the Rory he knew and loved, but maybe something happened during her accident that he doesn't know. Anyways hearing her talking about her paternal grandparents, he could see the hurt they caused for all those years. Wait her daughter looks really familiar from somewhere why? So if Tristan is her best friend why was I told they were together? Could Ella be mine? Logan decided to wait in the lobby and see if he could talk with Rory after the party.

Rory saw Logan leave towards the lobby and she knew it was time to talk with him.

So when I had set out to do this story I had imagined this differently then it came out. The Huntzberger's would have more to say and Logan would have remembered instantly once he saw Rory again. I tried to write that version but it wasn't coming out right, so I just went with the flow of my fingers and went with whatever came out. I hope this chapter is satisfactory, it is only the beginning the real story starts now. Thanks again to all the reviewers, I always look forward to reading them. Also thank you for all the favourites and follows, much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It has been hell the last 5 months. I got a new job in early April and that keeps me busy working 40hrs every week. Then I come home from work one day in late may early June to discover my toilet cracked all down the side and leaked water everywhere. It was not fun to clean up nor was it fun to go through an unexpected reno. Since there are 2 bedrooms on either side of the bathroom all three rooms were gutted and redone because of the water and mold growing inside the walls. It only took the insurance company 3 weeks to send someone out to see the damage.

Sorry for the rant. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, more should be coming soon.

Previously

Logan was at the back of the ballroom and was just going to head out the door when Rory was still talking about his family. He was shocked at what she was doing. This was not the Rory he knew and loved, but maybe something happened during her accident that he doesn't know. Anyways hearing her talking about her paternal grandparents, he could see the hurt they caused for all those years. Wait her daughter looks really familiar from somewhere why? So if Tristan is her best friend why was I told they were together? Could Ella be mine? Logan decided to wait in the lobby and see if he could talk with Rory after the party.

Rory saw Logan leave towards the lobby and she knew it was time to talk with him.

Chapter 8

Stephanie, Colin and Finn were just standing there stunned at what had happened. They all thought and were told that Rory had memory loss from an accident on the campaign trail, it appears not. Also they didn't know Rory was a Hayden and were equally as shocked when it was announced that she was the Gilmore Hayden double heiress. The three of them were proud of her for standing up to the Huntzbergers in front of all of society, and getting them banned and dismembered. Colin saw that Logan was walking to the main door and was going to follow, when they all saw Rory go after him. They all decided that they would let them be and talk everything out.

"Oh My God! I can't believe it, not only does she remember everything she's a Hayden and took out the Hutz's. Wow it was right there in front of us the whole time and we never made the connection that she was a Hayden." Steph said

"I just can't believe it, she's friken worth more than any of us. Damn your right, how did we not make connection. We knew about her past, who her mother was, it was the biggest lesson any of us had gotten in terms of using protection. She fit right in with us even though she wasn't brought up here, which we all thought was weird but went along. Wow is right, it just slipped past our fingertips." Colin said

"I know right, it was right there all along and nothing. I just want to get to the bottom of why we were all told to stay away and that she had memory loss, when she clearly doesn't." Steph said

"Well I'll be damned! Nice work reporter girl, nice work. Hey where is Logan at?" Finn asked

"Not sure we lost him a little bit ago, we assumed that Shira and Mitchum got to him." Colin said

"Figures as much, they don't let him do anything but his "civic duty to society" get that." Finn said

"I know right, he even wanted to take me shopping the other day, I knew that things were hitting the fan with him if he voluntarily wants to go shopping." Steph said

"Yikes, that is bad, Oh wait, is that him heading towards the doors? Maybe we should go after him and talk." Colin said

"Na let him be, reporter girl's got this." Finn said as they all saw Rory going after Logan

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Honour was just shocked, she couldn't talk or move. She knew she was going to be in big trouble and that her plan back fired. She wasn't lying when she told Rory that Logan had memory loss, but didn't tell her how fast his memory had come back. When she heard that Rory and Tristan bumped into each other she had told an aggravated Logan to stop worrying about Rory, and to stop thinking of ways to contact her on the campaign trail and just forget about her. She told Logan that Rory was in an accident and had memory loss and that she was now reportedly with Tristan. _After that Logan just gave up, he didn't care about anything anymore. Mitchum had already forced his hand and way back into his life by telling his new business partners that he was out and would give them the money from his portion. Mitchum did this without Logan's knowledge and also told Logan to get back to Hartford and start back up at headquarters. It was not even 2 weeks after the fact that Logan was back in Hartford at Huntzberger Publishing when he collapsed. The doctor said he over exerted himself to fast so soon after his accident. After that Mitchum got a stern lecture about letting Logan do nothing until he was better. So from there on out Logan was pleased to do whatever he wanted and didn't even have to touch his trust fund. Daddy dearest gave him back the family black card and was to do what he wished. Logan thought finally no pressure, do whatever he wanted, no school to worry about nothing. About a month and a half later Logan was tired and fed up of having nothing to do. He thought why, this is what I always wanted and now I'm sick of it. As he started to think he knew why he wasn't enjoying his new found freedom, it was Rory. She had taught him that work didn't have to always be hard and boring, it could be fun and enjoyable when your doing something you love. That's why he got involved with the tech company in Palo Alto. So he started to look at stuff online and different things. Soon he found himself involved with another tech company, they wanted him to travel to all of their offices all around the world to see if they are up to snuff and see where they are at production wise. The company wanted to make sure that all of their offices were somewhat at the same place and that none were lagging behind. Logan loved that idea, he didn't have to tell anyone and still got to travel, it was the best of both worlds. He knows he could have gotten a job like the one in Palo but thought this would work out better for the time being. That is what Logan has been doing for the last 5 years without no one knowing. He is quite happy with how things are going._

Honour was knocked out of her daydream when Stephanie, Colin and Finn were jumping down her neck demanding to know why she told everyone to stay away from Rory and that she had memory loss and didn't remember anything. Honour wouldn't come clean but the three told her that she would be in for a real treat once Logan finishes talking with Rory.

Logan had just taken a seat on the bench when the door opened again and he saw Rory sit down next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Logan had just taken a seat on the bench when the door opened again and he saw Rory sit down next to him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rory asked

"Hey, I'm good but what about you?" Logan asked

"I'm good, I've missed you though." Rory said

"Ya me too, I've missed you too." Logan said

"So…" Rory said

"So I take it that Ella is mine?" Logan asked

"Ya, I did try and call but Honour told me that you had an accident and that you didn't remember me and told me to stay away so that's what I did." Rory said

"Ya apparently that's the same story I got from Honour too." Logan said

"Wait, What? I'm confused." Rory said

"When I was asking for you after my accident, Honour told me not to bother that you were in an accident on the campaign trail. That you were now with Tristan. So she told me not to waste my time." Logan said

"I was never hurt and Tristan is just a friend. I went to Chilton with him before he was shipped to military school. He's just been a good friend who helps out sometimes. But why would Honour both tell us lies? I thought she liked me? I so badly wanted you to know about Ella. I literally called everyone. First I tried your cell but it was already disconnected, then I tried the guys with no luck. Honour was my last hope. When she told me about your accident I didn't want to believe it, but I had to." Rory said as she started to cry

Logan moves closer and hugs her while saying "I would have been there in a heart beat. It wouldn't have mattered what had just happened with us, I would have been there 100%." Logan said

"I know and that's why I was trying so hard to get a hold of you." Rory said

"I know you tried your hardest, I'm just kinda bumped that I missed so much." Logan said

"Well I have lots of pictures and videos to show you, I always hoped that one day you would be able to see them and meet her." Rory said

"Well I can't wait to see them, and to think I just thought this would be just another society event, boy was I wrong." Logan said

"Haha, ya so not the society event anyone was thinking of. But I will say it felt really good to do that after all this time. I'll just have to tell everyone your excluded from that list." Rory said

"That would be nice, and I was so confused at first but then I was so proud. I mean no one has ever talked to my family like that and for you to be like the new head of society and for your first order of business to be to ban and dismember them from society was priceless. I'm sure I'll get a through talking to about dodging your bullet." Logan said laughing

"Oh I'm sure you will, just wait until they find out about Ella and everything else." Rory said

"Oh ya that's going to be one hell of a show." Logan said

"So I was thinking that I would like to know Ella and possibly move to D.C. and live closer to you guys, that's if you'll let me?" Logan asked

"I'm sure she'll love that, and I would not want another other than that. I want you to know her, I would never stop you from that. I'm mean when you move down I'm sure she would love it if you took her to school and picked her up. I want you to be her dad in everyway possible." Rory said

"Well thank you, honestly I want to be involved as much as possible. I would love to take her to school and pick her up. That would mean so much, I just want her to love me." Logan said

"Oh she will, she's been asking about you lately and know she can finally meet you. She'll be thrilled to finally have you with her." Rory said

"So I think we should go back in and have a chat with a couple people don't you?" Logan said

"Yes, we definitely need to chat with a couple people inside. Well let the nightmare live on." Rory said

Rory and Logan made their way back inside the hall to find most of their friends and family just mingling with each other and that all the other society people had left.

"So Ella, I want you to meet someone special. Do you remember me telling you that daddy was sick and in the hospital far away? Well he's better now and he wants to meet you, is that okay?" Rory asked

"Really mommy, daddy's really here and I get to meet him?" Ella asked excitedly

"Yeah honey, he's right over there, and he's excited to meet you too." Rory said pointing to Logan a couple people down from her

Ella sees where Rory points and just runs to Logan. He picks her up and squeezes her tight.

"Daddy?" Ella askes

"Ya honey, its daddy. I'm so happy to meet you and I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here earlier. I'm sure mommy told you I was sick. Well I'm better know and I couldn't wait to meet you." Logan said

"I'm happy your better now daddy, you're staying forever right? You're not going to go away again right?" Ella asked

"No honey, I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm staying here with you." Logan said

"Okay good, now I get to tell all my friends my daddy's home. I love you daddy." Ella said

"I love you too, so much. Why don't you go with grandma Emily and get changed so that mommy and daddy can talk for a little bit? Then once your done you can come back?" Logan said

"Ok daddy, I'll see you soon. Bye mommy I'm going to get my pj's on with grandma Emily." Ella said

"Ok honey see you soon." Rory said

As Emily and Ella left for the dressing rooms, Rory wanted to have a chat with Honour while everyone was still there.

"So how did your chat go?" Stephanie asked

"It was good, we talked about a lot, but there was one thing that we both were confused about and very angry and upset about." Rory said

"OH?" everyone said

"Ya so Honour would you like to tell everyone what you did?" Rory asked

Honour didn't say anything and by her silence Logan took this opportunity to address both his and Rory's concerns and complaints

"Oh really you don't huh? Well you were pretty vocal about the situation when I started asking. For all of you who didn't know, after my first couple weeks in Palo Alto I was in a car accident. It wasn't that bad but bad enough to break an arm and leg and have memory loss for a couple days. When I started to remember again, I kept asking about Rory and then Honour tells me not to bother anymore and that I should move on. She didn't tell me why at first but I kept asking and then she finally told me that Rory was in an accident on the campaign trail and that she had memory loss. She also told me that she was with Tristan now and that I shouldn't waste my time on her anymore. I was sort of confused because wouldn't you normally hear something like this on the news? Well there wasn't anything but I just had to believe what she said because once dad found out he took control of my life again. He secretly bought me out of the new company I was working for in Palo Alto and forced his hand on me to return to HPG. It wasn't until I collapsed one day in the office that I was given the freedom I always wanted and wished for. That wasn't enough anymore and I couldn't figure out why. Then it dawned on me that Rory had actually made an impact on my life and work ethic. So hear I am doing absolutely nothing for the last 5 years when I could have had a family and been there for my daughter since day one and not 5 years later. So Honour would you like to explain why you lied? I thought you loved Rory? Why did you keep me away from my daughter for 5 years? I lost all her baby first, her first step, her first words, her first hair cut, and that's not all I missed Rory being pregnant and finding out then gender, the first kick, the check up appointments and her coming into the world. I always thought we had a pretty good relationship, but did you hate me that much to keep me from them? Huh? I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you've done. I know I will never forgive you for this. So I'll be making sure you're on the list with mom and dad, its where you deserve to be." Logan said

"You know when I first found out I was pregnant, my first thought was regret, regret for not accepting Logan's proposal. Then I thought and let it sink in and all the reasons why I said no in the first place where still there just a little out of focus for that moment. The first thing I knew I had to do was to phone Logan. Whether or not we just broke up, I knew he had to know. So my surprise when I go to phone him that his number was disconnected. I wasn't really that surprised though, why would he have the same number if he was moving across the country. Then I figured I would try phoning the boys, hoping one of them would answer. To that failure not one of them did so I was on my last option, Honour. When she finally picked up I told her I needed to talk with Logan and that it was important. She then began to tell me that Logan was in a serious car accident and that he had major memory loss. She said told me that he just gave my name a blank eye look and told me to just stay away and not bother them anymore. I really didn't want to believe it. I was trying to come up with so many different ways to get in touch with Logan but each one failed. After reading about Logan and HPG, I knew then that what Honour was saying was true. The Logan that I came to know that last couple years was just dying to leave and get out of Mitchum's thumb. So why would he go back there, the only logical reason would be that he didn't remember leaving. So I knew then that I would just have to stick it out by myself. I was okay with that, because I knew I tried my hardest to get in touch with him. A couple month's pass and that is when I ran into Tristan. We began to check up and talk. I tell him all that's happened in the last little bit and he says he'll help out anyway he can. He became a great friend and a great friend to Ella to. But what I am most curious about is how did you know about Tristan before it even happened? I thought you liked my so why would you lie and say that Logan had memory loss and for me to stay away.?" Rory asked

Honour was just standing there numb, she couldn't move. She had been figured out.

"Honestly Rory, I did like you but when you turned down Logan's proposal he was crushed. So that made me hate you, if you loved him so much why say no? I get that you two never talked about it and you wanted to make it on your own without the Huntzberger name but still. So when I heard you were on the campaign trail I did some digging up on you and had you watched. I wanted to know if everything you gave up with Logan was worth it. I had gotten information about Tristan just as you phoned to talk with Logan. I knew why you were phoning but I couldn't let Logan feel that pain again only to have you befriend an old something on the campaign trail. And Logan I was doing it all to protect you. I didn't want you failing all over again when she decided that her career was more important than you and that baby again. So I lied to both of you, so what. You both made do. I really don't see any problem here." Honour said

At this point everyone in the room was just furious and livid with Honour and her thinking. Her husband Josh was seriously disappointed in her right now. He couldn't believe the things she just admitted to.

"Now hold on a minute, you had no right in choosing that. That was up to the both of us not you. I'll be making sure you and your parents are at the top of the blacklist, along with the banned and dismembered list." Rory and Logan said

"I think its time you leave Honour and never come back and show your face again." Francine said

Honour was walking out the door when she noticed that Josh wasn't behind her. She called out to him but he told her that what she did was wrong and that he was on Logan's side for this.

After Honour left Francine went to go get Emily and Ella from the dressing room since all the commotion was finished with.

"So, I guess you guy will be visiting D.C. a lot more if you ever want to see me, cause I'm never letting these two again." Logan said to Steph, Colin and Finn

"No problem mate, we might just take up residency there as well." Finn said jokingly

Everyone laughed and talked a little more before they all went home for the night, with promises to meet up at Luke's in the morning.


	10. Author's note

Hey everyone, I've been having a little bit of writer's block for my other 2 stories, You said what to the double heiress and I'm sorry I was scared. I did come up with a new story that is different than those 2. Please go read it. It's called Her choice gone wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So, after the big scene everyone was about to leave when Lorelai said that everyone was welcome at the Dragon Fly for the night. Logan and Josh took up the offer but Emily and Francine said they would just go home and see them later.

Rory, Lorelai, Ella, Logan, Tristan and Josh all got into the limo they took to the event home to Star's Hollow.

As they dropped off Logan and Josh at the Dragon Fly and the rest of them went home Logan couldn't help but be bothered by Tristan going home with Rory and Ella when that should be him.

* * *

Rory awoke the next morning and went to check on Ella, she had just opened the door and found her and Tristan in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast.

"Well your up early? What's the big occasion?" Rory asked

"You couldn't have forgotten already, today's the day you become a double heiress." Tristan said

"Hmm, must have been a dream then. I could have sworn that it was yesterday, maybe I just dreamt it." Rory said

"Well wouldn't that be nice, but no we have to hurry your grandmother's will be on our case as to why we were late." Tristan said

"Ok, I'll go get washed up and dressed but not before my coffee and kiss." Rory said

"Kiss yes, coffee no. You know you can't have any and I will not let you, I thought you would learn after everything you went through with Ella. I'm not having you or my kid be put in danger like that." Tristan said standing his ground

"Yes I did learn, but I can't drink and thought one sip wouldn't hurt to get me through the day, boy I can't wait to see you when the girls start dating, your one protective bear and this one isn't even born yet." Rory said joking

"You bet I'm over protective, I don't want anything to happen to my 3 special girls." Tristan said rubbing Rory's belly

"Ok well I guess I better get a move on them, is Ella already to go?" Rory asked

"Yup, we are just waiting on you." Tristan said

"Alright, I'll be quick." Rory said and kissed Tristan and went to get washed up

At the Party

Rory, Ella and Tristan had just arrived when Francine and Emily came to greet them.

"Well don't you all look stunning tonight, how are you doing Rory? Everything going ok? No complications?" Emily and Francine asked

"Hi Grandma's, everything is going well so far, so we are just hoping and praying everything goes smoothly the rest of the way." Rory said

"Well that's good to hear." Emily said

"So shall we go in and mingle a bit?" Francine asked

"Yes we shall." Tristan said and they all made their way into the ballroom

Rory and Tristan had left Ella with Lorelai and Luke for the evening as they did their rounds. Right as they were going to get a drink they almost ran into Logan.

Logan having not gained back any of his memory saw Rory as they turned and everything came back to him, he didn't care who she was with all he knew is that he needed to talk with her.

Logan was just about to head in the direction of Rory and Tristan when Colin stopped him.

"What are you doing? Do you know who that is? You can't go after her, she's off limits." Colin said forcefully to Logan

"Yes, I know who it is, I need to talk with her, find out things and chat, ok? I think I'm deserved as much!" Logan exclaimed

"Wait, how do you know who she is?" Colin asked confused

"I saw her walk in and I don't know, I got a really bad headache but then once I saw her everything came flooding back. I need to talk with her, its really important." Logan said

"OH MY GOD! You remember? Halleluiah! Its about damn time, who knew all it would take was seeing her years later." Colin said

"Yes I remember, and I need to talk and sort things out with her." Logan said

"Ok, but there's something you should know." Colin said

"What?" Logan asked

"Just don't think your getting her back ok, she's married and has a baby on the way and already has a kid. So, whatever you need to talk with her about keep that in mind." Colin said

"Ok thanks man, see ya later." Logan said

Logan was thinking about everything, how for the last 5 years he's been trying everything to get his memory back and all he had to do was see his Ace again, he couldn't believe that she was married and already had a kid. Well he could he just didn't want to. As the night went on he saw how in love Tristan and Rory were, and when the big event of the night had been revealed he couldn't believe that he didn't know she was a Hayden. How did he miss that, he met her dad Chris and everything? It made sense of how little involvement the Hayden's had in her life. Still he couldn't believe it. He was sure his parents were in for the shock of their lives. Along with getting banned and dismembered. Wow all in one shot, this was not the girl he once knew and loved. No, the Rory on stage is a complete opposite of who he fell in love with and asked to marry him. After her speech was done he headed out, he didn't belong there anymore.

Rory had been watching him the whole night, wondering if he would come up and say something. He didn't, she was told that he never recovered his memory from his car accident in Palo Alto and was never the same. What Rory didn't know is that Logan did recover all his memory, but after watching her and Tristan all night, Logan decided it was too late to say or do anything.

Mitchum and Shira were in complete and outer shock. They couldn't believe that she was not only a Gilmore but a Hayden as well and had used what they said and did to her against them to get them banned and dismember was nerve racking.

Inside the party were most of the society people had left was everyone talking about the Huntzberger take down.

"Well I'm glad you finally got to show them one, it was rightly deserved and a long time coming." Emily said

"I couldn't agree more, I've been waiting so long to do that. It felt so good. I had hoped that Logan would come chat but from what I heard he's a lost puppy and never regained his lost memory. I would have loved to talk with him and tell him about Ella but I guess its for the best." Rory said

"Yes, it is a shame, but you and Tristan make the best and that's all that matters." Francine said

"Well thank you, we should be heading out, I'm exhausted and I'm sure Ella is too." Rory said

"Yes, please get some rest and keep the little one healthy." Emily said

"Alright will do, good night." Rory said

"Goodnight dear/Rory." Francine and Emily said

Both Rory and Tristan met up with Lorelai and Luke and got Ella buckled in and were headed home to Star's Hollow.

"I'm glad we did this, thank you for convincing me to do it." Rory said

"No problem, I could tell you wanted it, you just needed that extra push." Tristan said

"Yes so thank you again, and thank you for being you. You're a wonderful husband, a great father to Ella even though she's not your biologically and for always being protective of me and the baby. I love you so much." Rory said

"Hey, I love her like my own, I know if the circumstances were better that Logan would be in her life and I might not even be a factor in both of your lives but I am thankful that I am and I will always love you, always have." Tristan said

"Your right, Logan and I might of worked things out but, I'm happy with the way things are. I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't bumped into each that day? Would we have still met some other time or nothing at all?" Rory asked

"Well I would like to think if it wasn't that day, we would have bumped into each other in D.C. sometime but if not then, I would be miserable right now." Tristan said

"Ya that is true, but I think things happen for a reason and this was to give us that chance we never had. It turned out pretty good, wouldn't you say so?" Rory asked

"Definitely, more than I could have ever hoped or dreamed of back then." Tristan said

"Yup you got that right, alright night I love you." Rory said

"Love you too, night, and good night little one." Tristan said and both he and Rory fell fast asleep

* * *

During the night Rory started to toss and turn, she just couldn't sleep well.

Rory was suddenly woken up by tapping on her window. She looks up and Tristan isn't there beside her, "damn must have been another dream, if I keep having these dreams there going to be the death of me." She joked

While getting up from her bed and going to the window and seeing who was there, she laughed opened the window and let to knocker in.

"Do you make it a habit of climbing in windows or is it just me?" Rory asked

"Nah, its just you, I don't see anyone else climbing in windows." Logan joked

"So what can I do for you at 3am?" Rory asked

"I couldn't sleep and went for a walk, then decided to see if you were up and have a chat." Logan said

"Ok well I'm up now, what do you want to talk about?" Rory asked

"Everything, anything. There are so many questions I have and I think I just need to get them out before I explode." Logan said

"Ok, well ask away." Rory said

"So what's going on with you and Tristan?" Logan asked

"Nothing, he's just a friend. He's been there for me all throughout the way and has helped out with Ella and that's about it." Rory said

"So you guys never…..

"No, never we talked about it when we first bumped into each other but nothing since then." Rory said cutting Logan off

"Ok, so he's to Ella like Luke was to you?" Logan asked

"Ya basically, without the coffee and food, but ya he's been there whenever she or I needed him." Rory said

"Well that's good, I'm still sad it wasn't me but I get it." Logan said

"Good, so do you ever wonder what would have happened if I did get through to you before your accident?" Rory asked

"All the time, I try not to because it reminds me of what could have been but ya, I do. I would have been there all the way, no matter what. Cravings, doctor appointments, first kicks, finding out the gender, the delivery. Everything, it wouldn't matter what had happened between us, I would have wanted to be there." Logan said tearing up a bit

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I would have wanted all of that and more." Rory said

"Its ok, it is what it is. I'm just thankful for the now I get to have." Logan said

"Yes, and all the other important moments in her life. I'm sure when she's old enough and found someone to love and that loves her back you'll be the one to walk her down the isle and give her away, be there for our grandchild and everything else in between, like graduations, and soccer practice and school plays. You might have missed 5 years but you have the rest of her lifetime." Rory said

"I know your right, its just hard not looking in on what you missed." Logan said

Rory went to hug him and said "I know, it was hard for me to accept you weren't there but we're all together now and that's what matters." Rory said

"Yup, very true. Well thank you for the talk, it helped a lot. I should let you get back to sleep, you'll be grouchy in the morning." Logan said

"Hey and who exactly woke me up, but I'm glad it helped and anytime you have questions or want to know something, don't hesitate. You can always ask." Rory said

"Ok thanks, sleep tight, I'll just go through the window again." Logan said starting to open the window to get back out

"Stay, come I feel we have some more to talk about after a little bit of sleep." Rory said

"Are you sure.?" Logan asked

"Yes, now climb on in." Rory told Logan and that's exactly what he did

Logan took off his shoes, sweats and coat and climbed into bed with Rory

Logan woke up and saw that Rory was still sleeping so he thought he would get dressed and get coffee for her. As he opened the door and went into the kitchen to start making the coffee, he saw that Ella was already awake and helping Luke out with breakfast.

"Daddy, why are you up so early? We were going to surprise you and mom with breakfast." Ella said

"Awe honey, that's really thoughtful of you and grandpa. Mommy is still sleeping and I thought I would get her some coffee before I woke her up." Logan said

"Haha, yup mom sure does need coffee in the morning." Ella said

"So is your brother up yet?" Logan said

"He's still sleeping with nana, we had a late night." Ella said

"Haha, ok why don't you go check on them again and see if there awake." Logan said

"Ok daddy but you better have coffee ready for nana too! She's worse than mom." Ella said

"Don't worry there will be enough coffee for both of them." Logan said

"Good, ok I'll go check on nana and Braden and you check on mommy." Ella said

"Sure sounds good." Logan said and went to get coffee and wake up Rory

He went back into the bedroom and went to wake Rory up.

"Hey Ace, its time to get up. We got a big day to day, I got coffee." Logan said

"Hmm, morning so where's this coffee?" Rory asked

"If I get a kiss I might tell you." Logan said

"Really, well then come on over." Rory said

Logan went on over and sat next to Rory and gave her a peck. Rory went back in for more and it got heated until they heard a lot of commotion from the kitchen.

"Well I guess we better get up and start the day." Rory said

"Ya probably, we got a long day a head of us." Logan said

"You got that one right, how did I get roped into this again?" Rory said

"The power of society, not one I enjoy." Logan said

"Ya remind me to say no next time, thanks." Rory said

"Haha, ya sure." Logan said

They both got up and went into the kitchen and started to eat and have some coffee.

"So after tonight's event how long do we have you 2 here for?" Lorelai asked

"Well I got to get back by Monday so for a couple more days." Rory said

"Ok good, so what time do you have to be there for tonight?" Lorelai asked

"Well it starts at 7pm but grandma wants us there by 5-5:30 at the latest." Rory said

"Ok, and Logan how do you feel about seeing your parents again?" Lorelai asked

"I'm not looking forward to it, but I knew there would be a day I couldn't hide from them. Today is that day, but we'll make the most of it and show them how better off we are without them." Logan said

"Well good, I hope all goes well but they rarely do at these kinds of events." Lorelai said

"Ya, but we are hoping it's the last one for a while, but you never know." Logan said

20 minutes later everyone was finished with breakfast and washed and dressed and were ready to hit the town.

The evening came and Rory and Logan made their way to the event that Emily and Francine had invited them too. They had said hello and made their rounds and had even managed to avoid Logan's parents.

Just as the night was winding down and everyone was starting to leave, Mitchum and Shira took this as an opportunity to confront the pair.

"So I see that the prodigal son returns, I thought you said you didn't want this life anymore? What are you doing here? And with her?" Mitchum said

"Well yes, I didn't want the life you carved out for me anymore but that didn't mean I was cutting society out for good, there are still things I have to keep up with. As to what I am doing here and she has a name, you might want to show her some respect as she is my wife. We are both here because we were asked to attend and it gave us a reason to take a trip home." Logan said

"WIFE! Logan, have you lost your mind? She said no to you, she embarrassed the society and the Huntzberger name. How could you marry her?" Both Shira and Mitchum said

"Well I love her, and by her saying no the first time put me in my place. She has made me a better man than I could ever hope or dream of being. She's everything and I wouldn't change it for anything." Logan said proudly

"Not with the Huntzberger name you don't. I will not have you too married why she tarnishes and ruins are reputation." Shira said

"Well it's a good thing that we aren't Huntzbergers then isn't it." Logan said

"What do you mean you're not a Huntzberger? That is your name and by her marrying you she takes your last name." Shira said

"No mom it is exactly as I said, we are not Huntzbergers. Yes, we are married but I took Rory's last name, I didn't want anything to do with the Huntzberger last name and I didn't want to give it to Rory. So, we talked and came to a fair agreement that I would be the one to change my name and not her." Logan said

"Why? Did you really hate us and your family that much that you would remove every part of us from your life?" Shira asked

"Ya I did and I wasn't too happy with either of you before I moved and thought this would be the only way to get away from the name and your control." Logan said

"Really Logan, our family was that bad for you to give up the Huntzberger name and everything? So, what now you're a Gilmore? Really something to be proud of there." Mitchum said sarcastically

"Yes dad, but I'm more than just a Gilmore, you obviously didn't do your homework. If you did you would know that Rory is both a Gilmore and a Hayden so that's us the Gilmore-Hayden's." Logan said

Both Mitchum and Shira were in complete and utter shock. They couldn't believe all that they had said and done to a Hayden. How did they not know about this important piece of information?

Mitchum was trying to go back into his memory and couldn't remember a time that he hadn't know her as Rory Gilmore. He was beyond confused.

"What you're a Hayden? But how? We've only ever know you as a Gilmore?" Mitchum said

"Well my dad is Christopher Hayden and until a few years ago both Francine and Strobe Hayden wanted nothing to do with me as they thought both me and my mother were at fault for my father not living up to his potential. It was when Strobe died that Francine has reached out to me and asked if I could give her a chance to get to know me. Earlier this year I was named double heiress for both the Gilmore and Hayden fortune. So yes, I am more blue blood than you ever realized." Rory said

Rory was happy with her speech, she had been wanting to put the Huntzbergers in their place for a long time. When she had gotten a hold of Logan after finding out she was pregnant they talked and he told her he was done with his parents and that he cut them off. He didn't want to be associated with the Huntzberger last name anymore. They talked about a lot of stuff that had gone down and Logan asked Rory if she would be comfortable with giving the baby the Gilmore name. Rory said she wouldn't have it any other way. Once they found out it was a girl they both smiled and laughed, and thought that it worked out for the best and now there would be 4 girl generations of Gilmore's. When Logan had proposed to Rory again and she said yes this time, he asked her what her thoughts would be on him changing his name and she keeping her the same so that he would be a Gilmore instead of Huntzberger. Rory was fine with it as long as this is what Logan wanted to do. He reassured her it was, so when they got married after Ella was born. Logan became a Gilmore. When Francine and Emily offered Rory to be the double heiress, Francine asked if she would carry the Hayden name. Both Logan and Rory were happy to do so, so they then Rory, Logan and Ella hyphenated their names to Gilmore-Hayden.

As Emily and Francine saw what was taking place they decide to head over and help out.

"Rory, Logan how did you like the party? Where's Ella and Braden tonight?" Francine asked

"Hi grandma, we did enjoy the party. Thank you for inviting us, Ella and Braden are with mom and Luke tonight. You should come down tomorrow and we can all have dinner at the inn." Rory said

"Sounds splendid, we both will do that, won't we Emily." Francine said

"Yes definitely, I miss those two." Emily said

"Emily, Francine, what a great party you two hosted. I'm surprised though Francine with your sudden reappearance in this circle of society. You were always with the more posh and elite. What happened?" Shira and Mitchum asked

"Well, Strobe passed and I couldn't stand any of his boring friends or associates so I decided to mend my relationship with Emily and create one with my granddaughter." Francine said

"Ah, yes we have met her, I would have never guessed she was your granddaughter without being told." Mitchum said

"Yes, well that was mostly Strobe, he didn't want anything to do with her and I couldn't disobey so I had to stay quite and not see my granddaughter grow up. Luckily she has given me that chance now and I couldn't be happier. But I do believe that from what I'm told you were exactly like Strobe and was not warm or welcoming to her when she and Logan first started dating. Hmmm maybe next you'll learn your lesson, if there is a next time. Security please show the Huntzbergers out and please put them on the do not enter list, Thank you." Francine said

Rory and Logan were just watching in Awe. They thanked Francine and headed out and back to Star's Hollow.

"Well that doesn't happen at every event, I think we picked the right one to attend." Logan joked

"Yes, I do believe we did." Rory said

"Did you see their faces, priceless." Logan said

"Oh I thought Shira was going to faint there at one point, it was good to show them up and tell them off. It was time." Rory said

"It definitely was, I just wanted to say thank you and I love you. You mean so much to me and I don't know what I would have done without you all this time." Logan said

"Well I love you too, and I think I would have been equally if not more lost and hurt if you were around either. I'm glad you're here to see Ella grow up, I don't know if I could have done it if you didn't know." Rory said

"Me too, If you didn't tell me or something kept me from seeing her grow up, I wouldn't be who I am today. Both of you have made me a better person. I am so thankful for that phone call. Do you ever think of what would have happened if you didn't get a hold of me and had to do it by your self?" Logan asked

"Ya all the time, but I'm thankful that you still had the same number and didn't change it yet, and weren't mad at me when I told you. You accepted me and her and didn't even question anything, that's how I knew I was making the right choice to tell you." Rory said

"I'm happy too, lets get some sleep. I'm sure the kids will be getting us up early tomorrow." Logan said

"Oh yes, they definitely will. Goodnight Logan I love you." Rory said and kissed him good night and cuddled into him

"Good night ace, sleep tight." Logan said and kissed Rory back and snuggled her a bit tighter before falling asleep


	12. About last chapter

So, last chapter I needed to get out before we could move on. So, it starts off normal, they get back and drop off Logan and Josh at the dragon fly then the rest head home.

I had to do 2 scenarios

When I started to think, and write this story I had always intended for Rory and Tristan to be friends with a little hint of there could be more but would it ever happen. As well as Logan would go to the party and see Rory and immediately remember her and everything from the last 5 years. When I was typing that chapter out my fingers just took of and ignored my brain and thoughts about the whole story. I tried to find so many ways to bring that original idea into the story but it never fit with how that chapter came out. So, I conceded that it wouldn't happen that way and I'm now going another way with the story. I re-read that chapter so many times and I think like the 4th or 5th time reading it, I could actually see what I was doing, and started to like the idea and then the story just took off from there when I clicked with where this was going. All I was going to do was they see each talk it out and he moves to D.C. to get to know Ella and from there Rory and Logan would slowly fall back together into a pattern or good pace. That was what I had always planned for this story but I can see the bigger picture now. So, when I was thinking of how to transition Logan to D.C. I said well let me do it as a dream sequence. Just get it out of the way and be done with it. Then I thought well what would have happened if Rory got a hold of Logan and he wasn't in that car accident. So, that was scenario #2, and how then it because about how Mitchum and Shira did something that blew Logan over the edge that he wanted nothing to do with them, the family or the name. That is where that comes in. Also, if anyone picked up on it they both referenced in the dreams the what ifs. With that Tristan and Rory dream it was ok they decided to have a try at a relationship and it ended with them married with one on the way, they both reference what would have happened had she not bumped into Tristan and what would have happened had she been able to get a hold of Logan. That segwayed into the Logan dream a bit. We go back to "real time" with Logan knocking at the window and them chatting. They fall asleep and that is when the dream starts taking place. How Rory and Logan were married with 2 kids and were already secretly the double heiress. In partial with not wanting the Mitchum and Shira to know about it they didn't have a big party, it was just a thing that Francine and Emily asked and that was that. They only attend the events they like, that was part of the deal with becoming double heiress.

Now with the next chapter we will be back in real time and will deal with Logan moving to D.C. and possibly HPG going down.

I hope this answered any questions anyone might have had.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They had just finished dropping off Logan and Josh at the Dragon Fly.

Ella had fallen asleep on the ride home and Tristan carried her up to her room. Rory followed to help get her undressed and in her pjs, when that was done she headed downstairs. Lorelai was making coffee and they all decided it was time to chat about the night's events so, they all decided to get in more comfortable clothes and come back to chat.

"So, that was quite the event tonight and the events following as well." Lorelai said

"Ya, definitely not the party I had in mine when we talked last. I'm sorta happy that it's all out there and everyone knows the truth, but it still hurts a bit too." Rory said

"Ya, hearing a lot if that made me question somethings but I can't imagine what's going on in your head." Tristan said

"Yup, you don't want to know what going through my head. There is so much going on its going to take a while to process." Rory said

"Well, you can always talk to us if you need any help." Lorelai said

"Thanks guys, I think I need to have more talks with both Logan and Josh tomorrow. I get that Logan didn't remember but why would Honour lie like that to both of us? I think they are the only ones I can get answers from." Rory said

The next morning

Rory had gone to the dragon fly to see Logan and talk more. Ella wanted to come too. After Ella had her time with Logan, she went with Lorelai and Rory went to talk with Logan.

"So, where to begin? I guess my biggest question is why Honour lied but I bet you can't answer that one." Rory said

"Well, I think I can a little bit. Josh and I talked a little last night after you dropped us off, and he thinks that because I was so down and almost depressed. She didn't want you to screw with me again and for me not to get hurt even more then I was already. He doesn't know if that's why for sure, but that's his thoughts on it." Logan said

"Well, part of it makes sense but not all of it." Rory said

"I get that, I have a lot of questions for her myself, but I have a something I want to ask you and I don't want you to get offended." Logan said

"Ask away, I doubt it will offend me but go on." Rory said

"How close is Tristan to you and Ella? I know you said nothing ever happened, but Ella seems to adore him." Logan said

"She does adore him because he's always been there to help or just to play, so they have that bond but I wouldn't worry about it. You'll create your own bond with her and it will be better than hers with Tristan, because you're her dad. That's a special one of a kind thing." Rory said

"Thanks, I kind of needed that." Logan said

"You're welcome, so what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Rory said

"Josh was looking to go home and talking with Honour and I was thinking of going with him." Logan said

"Ok, well why don't you stop by for dinner if your done by then. I'm sure Ella would love to spend more time with you." Rory said

"Sure, if I get through to Honour I might stay there but I'll text you to let you know for sure." Logan said

"Sounds good, I'll let you get ready and hopefully see you later." Rory said

At Josh and Honour's house

"You ready dude?" Logan asked

"As ready as I can be." Josh said

"Well, I guess this is it." Logan said

Logan goes to ring the bell, when Josh pulls his keys out and opens the door

"Oh ya, right its your house." Logan said laughing

Josh opened the door and they walked in and called for Honour. They started looking around and kept calling for her but figured she'd gone out. They started talking about the night before a little more and were still trying to figure out why Honour did what she did. They decided to turn the tv and see if a game was on. They started flicking through the channels when they landed on a news channel and in big bold letters on the screen said HPG going under, Huntzberger's dethroned from society.


	14. Chapter 12

The next morning

Everyone wakes up to the biggest scandal in newspaper history.

Tv stations, magazines and other newspapers everything available was covering how the Huntzberger's treated the new double heiress of society, and how she got them banned and dismembered. Which lead to HPG stock and investors to pull out real quick and there HPG goes down the drain.

With headlines like Huntzberger's dethroned by new double heiress,

HPG down in flames and could Huntzberger be impeached at HPG after fall out?

Rory had to go back to work at the end of the week and decided to leave earlier than planned.

Tristan had left the day before needing to check in with his companies and make sure everything was still alright. He had said goodbye before he left and said he would see them in D.C.

Logan went to his apt to gather most of his things, then got ready to leave with Rory and Ella to D.C.

Once they got to D.C. things got very busy and crazy for Rory at work fast.

Rory's first day back she had a talk with President Obama and established that she would still get him and everyone else the information they needed, but she could no longer be the one to do interviews or deliver the news publicly.

Rory had a lot more free time on her hands now that she no longer had to be in public face, and began using that time to help Logan settle in and become familiar with the city and their daily routine.

Once they get to Rory's house, Ella goes to her room to play while Rory shows Logan where the spare bedroom is.

While Logan started unpacking his things, Rory was also unpacking and making lists of things she needed to do tomorrow before she returned to work in 2 days.

The next morning Rory woke up to a delightful smell. She went to see if Ella was up and saw she was so she headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw that Logan had made breakfast and Ella was dressed for school. Thinking to her self, Rory thought she could get used to this if it were to occur regularly. Rory got herself a plate and started eating, when she was finished she thanked Logan for making breakfast. Logan said welcome and that he would do dishes, while she went to go get dressed. Ella went to watch some tv until it was time for school.

Once everyone was ready, they all got into Rory's SUV and headed to Ella's school.

Ella's School

They all start heading inside, Rory tells Ella to make her way to class and that she's going to talk with the principal.

Rory and Logan head to the office to talk with the principal.

"Hello Rory, nice to see you this morning. What brings you by today?" The secretary asked

"Well I was looking to talk with Lynne this morning." Rory said

"Sure, I'll go get her, but if you don't mind me asking who is this with you today?" The secretary asked

"This is Logan, Ella's dad. I'm sure I told you he was in a pretty bad accident before Ella was born and his family shunned me out when they found out about the accident. We've talked and its taken a while for his complete recovery, but he didn't want to waste or miss any more time than he already had because of his family. So, expect to see him around a lot. He will probably drop off and pick up Ella most of the time now." Rory said

"Oh, wow quite the story. Yes, I do remember something to that effect. I'll be sure to remember that, I'll go get Lynne." The secretary said

"Ok, thanks." Rory said

After an extensive talk with the principal Rory and Logan headed back home.

"Lynne will see you know." The secretary said

"Thanks." Rory said as she and Logan made their way into the principal's office.

"Hi Rory, I heard you wanted to talk this morning." Lynne said

"Yes, I did. Ella's dad is now in the picture and I wanted you both to meet." Rory said

"Ah, well I am happy to hear that. So, you must be Ella's dad? Lynne asked

"Yes, I am. I'm Logan Huntzberger." Logan said

"Oh well, so how did this come about? Lynne asked

"It was at that party my grandparents were having for me." Rory said

"Oh yes! I remember you said something about that." Lynne said

"Yes, he was there with his family and wasn't told the truth after his accident." Rory said

"So, is that what happened? You had said he had memory loss and didn't remember you." Lynne said

"Ya, I only had memory loss for a couple days, then I remembered everything but was told lies about Rory moving on. So, I didn't want to bud into her new life and stayed away." Logan said

"Ah, I see well, I am glad you are now part of Ella's life! We are always trying to include the parents when they can. As you might not know we are a special school just for parents who work in the white house. So, they all have something in common and wouldn't be bullied if they were to attend a regular school." Lynne said

"Hmm, no I didn't know, that's really cool. I think that's great, they all have parents who work in the same place. It is really neat and such a great opportunity." Logan said

"Ya, and Ella really loves it here which I'm glad. I was really nervous about her starting school, but once they told me about the school I felt better because she would be going to school with most of her friends, and kids from day care." Rory said

"Oh cool, that is definitely a plus side. I can tell this is a really great school." Logan said

"Yes, we do try to plan it that way with the day care and any other aspects." Lynne said

"So, Logan will mostly likely be dropping and picking up Ella from now on." Rory said

"Okay, sounds good. Anything else we need to discuss?" Lynne asked

"No, I don't think so, I believe we have covered everything." Rory said

"Okay, great. I will see you again soon." Lynne said

"Yes, thank you." Rory and Logan said

"Your welcome, have a good day." Lynne said

"You as well." Rory and Logan said

A couple weeks later they had gotten into a routine that Logan would drop off and pick up Ella at school, and Rory would go straight to work but often she would leave early and go with Logan to pick Ella up.

Tristan had been distancing himself from Rory and Ella to give Logan time with them as well as it hurt a little to see them as a family when it should be him instead.

One night after dinner, Ella had asked why Tristan hasn't been around much. Rory said she would call him the next day and talk with him

Tristan told Rory why he hadn't been around much and said he would try to be around more for Ella if that's what she wanted.

3 Months Later

Logan gets a call from the HPG board saying that they need him in New York right away for an emergency meeting since things have gotten worse since Rory's double heiress announcement and the fall out from that.

Logan talked with Rory and asked her to come as well. They would drop Ella off in Stars Hollow and then head up to New York for the meeting.


	15. Chapter 13

3 Months Later

It was 3 Months later and the events from the HPG double heiress fallout where still looming and now in the next month HPG will be no longer.

Logan gets a call from the HPG board saying that they need him in New York right away for an emergency meeting since things have gotten worse since Rory's double heiress announcement and the fall out from that.

Logan talked with Rory and asked her to come as well. They would drop Ella off in Stars Hollow and then head up to New York for the meeting

Rory and Logan head to HPG's Head Office, where all the board members are present. They sat Rory and Logan down and explained the situation.

"So, Mitchum has been impeached and let go from HPG completely. Since Rory's double heiress announcement and her dismemberment of the Huntzberger's from the Hartford Society, things have gone south big time. So, we have all met and agreed that we want Rory to run the company with you along side her." The board said

"Oh wow, but why me first then Logan? Shouldn't Logan run it with the option of me along side him?" Rory asked

"Well yes, naturally it would be like that but Logan hasn't been involved with the company since after his accident. He's been away for 5 years, we don't know how people will take that. Since you have been in the press and working with the White House, we thought people would be more receptive to you then Logan. I mean if your uncomfortable with it we can have Logan first, but this is what we thought would be best right now." The board said

"Ok, sure if Logan is ok with it then I'm in." Rory said

"I'm in, I think it's a smart move and maybe we can use this time to re-brand as well." Logan said

"I like how your thinking, new owners/CEO's and new name. So, what were you thinking exactly? The board director asked

"Well since Rory will be the head girl, how about Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger Publishing. HGH it is similar but different." Logan said

"What do you think about it Rory?" The board director asks

"I'm good with everything. I like it but, I want to talk it over with both my grandparents just to make sure everything is ok with them." Rory said

"That's fine, take all the time you need, in the meantime do you want to take a look at everything you will be looking after and dealing with?" The board director asked

"I think that will be a good idea, you in?" Logan asked Rory

"Sure, that's a great idea." Rory said

The board director started showing Rory and Logan around first before sitting them down to go over all the reports and finances.

Rory and Logan finished their tour and look through they head back to Hartford and have a chat with Emily and Francine.

Once they get to the Gilmore house they have some drinks and wait for Francine to arrive, when she does both Rory and Logan explain the situation and tell them what was proposed.

Francine speaks first and thinks that it is a great idea and tells them not to worry about the double heiress coming in the way. This is a great opportunity for them individually and as a family.

Emily says almost the same thing and that she was proud, excited and happy for them both.

They both also liked the name change and approved and also were excited about Rory and Ella moving closer to home.

They both asked about Mitchum and Logan said so far he doesn't know about him and Rory taking over HPG or about Ella.

"I haven't talked with them since the announcement but I don't plan on telling him or my mom about Ella until necessary. Also, I don't think he knows much about what's going on at HPG, we were told that he has no business or knowledge of anything anymore." Logan said

"Well, that's good, have fun with that when he does find out about both. It will be quite the show." Emily said

"Thank you, yes much needed as it will come as a major blow to him." Logan said

"If you both ever need help or anything else like dealing with Mitchum, please don't hesitate to come to us. I think its about time he got his karma back at him." Francine said

"Thank you so much grandma, we will definitely take you up on that if we need to." Rory said

"Well, we better getting going to Stars Hollow to pick up Ella, but thank you for everything." Rory and Logan said

"Your both welcome, anytime." Emily and Francine said

Rory and Logan both left and were just about to get on the high way when Logan's phone went off and it was Mitchum, Logan answered it and groaned when he got off.

"So, my dad wants to have a chat with me right now, mind turning around and dropping me off?" Logan asked

"Sure, I'll go back to grandma's but are you going to tell him anything?" Rory asked

"No, I won't tell him anything unless its absolutely necessary or it comes out by accident if we get into it." Logan said

"Ok, deal. I can live with that. So, drop me off and them come pick me up when your done." Rory said

"Sure, will do. Ok let's get back on the road." Logan said and they got back on the road

Rory rings the door bell and goes into the living room where Emily and Francine ask why she's back so soon.

"We were just about to get on the highway when Mitchum phoned Logan wanting to talk. He's going to come back and get me when he's done." Rory said

"Oh so, he doesn't know about you taking over right?" Francine asked

"Nope, and he doesn't know anything about Ella either." Rory said

"That's definitely not something he's expecting. He will probably create quite the scene." Emily said

"I'm counting on it." Rory said and then they started talking about other things in each of their lives and society


	16. Chapter 14

Once they get to the Gilmore house they have some drinks and wait for Francine to arrive, when she does both Rory and Logan explain the situation and tell them what was proposed.

Francine speaks first and thinks that it is a great idea and tells them not to worry about the double heiress coming in the way. This is a great opportunity for them individually and as a family.

Emily says almost the same thing and that she was proud, excited and happy for them both.

They both also liked the name change and approved and also were excited about Rory and Ella moving closer to home.

They both asked about Mitchum and Logan said so far he doesn't know about him and Rory taking over HPG or about Ella.

"I haven't talked with them since the announcement but I don't plan on telling him or my mom about Ella until necessary. Also, I don't think he knows much about what's going on at HPG, we were told that he has no business or knowledge of anything anymore." Logan said

"Well, that's good, have fun with that when he does find out about both. It will be quite the show." Emily said

"Thank you, yes much needed as it will come as a major blow to him." Logan said

"If you both ever need help or anything else like dealing with Mitchum, please don't hesitate to come to us. I think its about time he got his karma back at him." Francine said

"Thank you so much grandma, we will definitely take you up on that if we need to." Rory said

"Well, we better getting going to Stars Hollow to pick up Ella, but thank you for everything." Rory and Logan said

"Your both welcome, anytime." Emily and Francine said

Rory and Logan both left and were just about to get on the highway when Logan's phone went off and it was Mitchum, Logan answered it and groaned when he got off.

"So, my dad wants to have a chat with me right now, mind turning around and dropping me off?" Logan asked

"Sure, I'll go back to grandma's but are you going to tell him anything?" Rory asked

"No, I won't tell him anything unless its absolutely necessary or it comes out by accident if we get into it." Logan said

"Ok, deal. I can live with that. So, drop me off and them come pick me up when your done." Rory said

"Sure, will do. Ok let's get back on the road." Logan said and they got back on the road

Rory rings the door bell and goes into the living room where Emily and Francine ask why she's back so soon.

"We were just about to get on the highway when Mitchum phoned Logan wanting to talk. He's going to come back and get me when he's done." Rory said

"Oh so, he doesn't know about you taking over right?" Francine asked

"Nope, and he doesn't know anything about Ella either." Rory said

"That's definitely not something he's expecting. He will probably create quite the scene." Emily said

"I'm counting on it." Rory said and then they started talking about other things in each of their lives and society

Meanwhile at the Huntzbergers

Logan get to the house and goes into his dad's office

"So, you wanted to see me?" Logan said

"Yes, it seems like HPG will no longer be in the family because of what your ex did." Mitchum said

"What do you mean?" Logan asked pretending he doesn't know anything

"Her little double heiress stunt cost us the company. I've been impeached because people don't like what this family has said and done to her and they don't want you on because you haven't been involved with the company the last 5 years. So were basically screwed, they won't even tell me who is going to be running it now, some big secret." Mitchum said

"Well she had a right to dad, and the board is doing what will save the company." Logan said

"How can you agree with them? This concerns you too!" Mitchum said

"Actually no it doesn't, while sure I needed time to recover from my accident. I certainly haven't needed 5 years to do so. I've been doing what you bought me out of in Palo Alto and have been doing it across the world. I don't need to be a heir to make something out of myself. I still have that job but will be taking on another job in the next little while. So, no dad it really doesn't concern me and it never did. You can take your bullshit and shove it up your ass." Logan said and walked out

Everything was set up and would be announcing any day the new name of HPG and the new owner and CEO.

Rory had said goodbye to everyone at the White House and Ella has said goodbye to all her teachers and friends. They had packed up the house and found a nice house in New York. Ella started a new school and was doing great and made new friends right away. She was sad to leave D.C. but was happy to be closer to Stars Hollow.

Tristan was shocked when Rory and Ella had come to see him to say goodbye. Rory told him all that was happening and how she and Logan would be taking over HPG and moving to New York.

"Your sure this is what you want to do? Uproot everything just to take over a company, a company no less that once belonged to the guy who told you, you weren't cut out for journalism! Hmm, seems like ever since Logan came back into your life, its been all over the place." Tristan said

"Yes, this is what I want to do! I have the support of both grandmothers and Logan and everyone else. Ella is quite happy being closer to Stars Hollow and to make friends with kids that the parents have a more normal life. Also, my life has been all over the place since I was announced the double heiress and couldn't do my job properly. You would know more about what has been happening in my and Ella's life if you were still in it regularly and didn't just vanish to never been seen again. So what if Logan is now in the picture, you've been there for us since basically day 1 and all through out my pregnancy and since Ella was born and then suddenly her dad comes into the picture and you leave. That's not far, we never asked you to leave and have always wanted you around. I guess we really know where we really stand. Thanks for breaking all your promises." Rory said

"Come on Ella, we have to get going say goodbye to Tristan. It will probably be a while until you see him again." Rory said

"Why won't I see him again for a while, he's not going to come visit us in New York?" Ella asked

"No hunny, probably not. He's got a lot of work and stuff to do here in D.C." Rory said lying to Ella try to protect her

Ella ran up to Tristan having been playing in the yard while Rory and Tristan were talking before hand. She hugged him tight and said she will miss him and that he should really come visit them in New York often. She says she misses him and that she hopes to see him soon

Tristan was going to say something back when Rory caught his eye and mouthed "Don't say anything or promise anything you can't keep."

When Ella was done with her hug she grabbed Rory's hand and was ready to leave

Rory looked down at Ella then gave Tristan a look and then took off to the car.

Ella was quite for the rest of the ride home, when they got home she went straight to her room

Rory let out a sigh and started on supper, when Logan came in the door and asked what's wrong.

"We went to say goodbye to Tristan today and it didn't go well. Ella was sad that he wouldn't be coming to visit in New York anytime soon and when we got home she went straight to her room. I'm mad a him for breaking all his promises and making her sad." Rory said

"Oh, that doesn't sound like fun. Do you want me to check up on her while you finish supper?" Logan asked

"Sure, that would be great, thanks." Rory said

As Logan headed upstairs he began thinking of reasons why Tristan suddenly dropped out Rory and Ella's lives. At first, he thought it was to give him time with Rory and Ella but even when Ella asked for him he never did come around. Did he have feeling for Rory and backed out because I came around? Seems the most logical but why wouldn't he have made his move already? Then he started to think of his own situation with Rory right now. He doesn't know exactly what they are, they sure act like a family but are they together? They haven't had any conversation about any type of relationship or really talked about themselves at all. Maybe he'll bring it up once they are in New York next week.

Logan knocks on Ella's door and then goes in and sees her playing.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Logan asked

"Hi daddy, ok but why doesn't Tristan want to see or play with me anymore? What did I do wrong that he won't come see us in New York?" Ella asks

"Oh hunny, he does care, he's just busy with work but I'm sure he'll come visit when he has time." Logan says hugging crying Ella

Rory had walked up after Logan to check up on them and heard everything Ella said and taped it and sent it to Tristan with an angry note that said "I'll never forgive for this!

Rory went back downstairs after seeing Logan handle the messy situation and started to think about her relationship with Logan along with what used to be her relationship/friendship with Tristan.

Logan came down a little while later and sat beside Rory on the couch

"Thank you for handling that, you did a great job. I'm so mad at him for all of this." Rory said

"Your welcome, it wasn't a problem. Made me feel like a real dad. But I have to say something, Tristan wouldn't be doing this if I didn't come back into the picture and he wouldn't be shutting you both out if he was truly your friend. He in love with you and can't admit it and knows he doesn't stand a chance with me back." Logan said

"I know, I've been thinking about that myself too, we've always had this flirty chemistry but we never did anything about it. Now its too late and he's turning his back on us because he's hurt. I just wish he would have talked to me before this all blew up but what really hurt is that he just shut us out without a thought. He didn't even bother to really ask if we together. I know it probably seemed like it to him with us close and acting like a family, and maybe that's where I went wrong but we really haven't talked about what we are since everything happened." Rory said

"Your right, we kind of just jumped into family mode without really talking about what we are and what's happening with us but also, you can't tell me you don't want anything to happen or else Tristan would still be in the picture." Logan said

"No, your right. I do, its just been a little weird and a bit of a world wind to deal with everything happening at once but your right again I can't say I don't see us together, I think its just going to take some time and for us to talk everything through we do have 5 years to cover." Rory said

"I understand, I'm just happy to get it all straighten away before the big move next week." Logan said

"I'm happy we had this talk too." Rory said

It was moving day and Logan had left the house early to make a pit stop before they left.

He knocked on a door and when Tristan opened it he was surprised to see Logan

"I've had enough of your bullshit, just because you're in love with Rory and didn't have to courage to admit it before it was too late doesn't mean you take it out on my daughter. She keeps asking what she did that you don't want to see her or be around anymore, she thinks its her fault and I will not have you crushing her heart and spirit because your too much of an asshole to suck it up and still be in her life. Now you will visit us in New York at least once a month if not more and you will be apart of her life, no matter what you got it? If not, you have another thing coming because if you don't then, you'll see." Logan said to Tristan before leaving not giving Tristan any room to talk

Logan went home and made coffee for Rory and began getting ready to head to New York.

Tristan ended up going to New York at least once a month and was there for Thanksgiving and Christmas along with any other time Rory or Logan asked him to come up.


	17. Chapter 15

The announcement of the new HGH (Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger) publishing was days away and Logan was getting calls from Mitchum for the last week that went unanswered. Logan hasn't talked to Mitchum since he walked out of their talk that day.

Everyone was in town for the big announcement and couldn't be more prouder for both Rory and Logan and all they have done to get HGH up and running again and better than ever.

It was the day of the announcement and everyone was there. Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Emily and Francine. They wouldn't be at the press conference but in another room with video and sounds to watch it.

"We have gathered you all here today to announce the new owners and CEO's of the new HGH publishing company. They are Rory Gilmore Hayden and Logan Huntzberger. As well HPG is being renamed and re-branded as Hayden Gilmore Huntzberger publishing. We know that the company will be in good hands and they've laid out their plan and have many new improvements coming." The head Boardman said

"So, why was Mitchum impeached? What did he do wrong?" Reporter A asked

"If you don't know, you better go and do some homework. But I will fill you in, Mitchum did not do or say nice things to Rory when she and Logan dated in College. He said she wasn't fit to be a journalist and would make a great assistant or secretary, but not a journalist. Along with the Huntzberger family saying she wasn't good enough to marry into the family since she wanted to work. Rory called them out on their shit while she was becoming a double heiress for both the Gilmore and Hayden family. After her announcement and the influence she had to get all the Huntzbergers expect Logan banned and dismembered from society is another thing. Also, the next day stock went down at an alarming rate and the investors were worried and complaining. So, we did what was best, Logan might not have had an active roll in the company for the last 5 years, but always called us the board and checked in to see how things were. He knew what his father could do and be like if something were to arise. We the board knew Logan was the person to go to and that both him and Rory taking over would be the best thing for the company. Its already growing from their plans." The head Boardman said

After the Boardman finished his speech, Logan added that they are ready to take the company into the digital age, with lots of improvements and updates to the system and company. Rory then added that HPG would have had a very hard time staying a float if they weren't willing to change with the times and technology, as they have seen since taking over.

"Thank you all for being here." The Boardman said and then they all left the room

"So, I think that went well. Now we just have to see what the public thinks." The Boardman said

"I think it went well too, told them some of our plans and hope it gave them some perspective into things." Logan said with Rory agreeing to his response

The rest of the family starts to make their way into another room where, Rory, Logan and the Boardman have just walked into.

They were all proud and loved their ideas and can't wait to see what happens next.

After news broke about Rory and Logan taking over HPG and renaming it HGH, things start to pick up again. When Mitchum finds out he was in shock, he couldn't believe it. The little brat got his company and banned him and almost the rest of his family from society. He starts to think back to when he first met her and would he mess with her now if he could go back? He'd probably still have his company and society status.

Later that afternoon when Elias finds out he is shocked but not as shocked as Mitchum was. He was proud that both of the were taking it over and renaming it. This was their fresh start and he couldn't be happier it was somewhat still in the family.


End file.
